We Could Happen
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Derek starts to leave things in Stiles' room.


**So I was listening to this song.**

**We Could Happen by AJ Rafael.**

**And then this idea hit me and well, I had to go with the idea. **  
**Because you know, when my mind is set on something I have to write it.**

**I posted it on my blog**

**agentdouble0. tumblr. com**

**But then I figured, sharing is caring, so I'll post it on here too!**

**SO yeah, onward.**

* * *

The first thing Stiles noticed when he entered his room was that something was, well different. And not like a "something is missing different" or a "somebody move my desk an inch different." Someone had been in his room. Now Stiles wasn't a werewolf, he liked being human but that didn't mean he couldn't tell when something, was, off. Yeah off would be the word. Anyways, he could sense that someone had been in his room. And that someone was Derek Hale, he could smell, the werewolf's scent, cologne, whatever he used that made him smell, good. Stiles cringed, if Derek ever found out, that he thought that he smelt good, he'd be dead.

Stiles frowned as he approached his bed and noticed the note and shirt that was laid down neatly on the sheets. He picked up the note and yep, his thoughts were confirmed. Derek had been here. The teen's brown eyes scanned over the note, in black ink, written in Derek's neat hand writing, but rather quickly, it said, "I don't need this anymore and so, well, you're into this nerd stuff right?"

"Not nerd stuff," Stiles grumbled as he picked up the black Batman t-shirt.

Strange, he didn't remember Derek ever wearing a batman shirt. The teen shrugged as he fingered the soft cotton material. "Well thanks sour wolf," he mumbled as he slipped off the shirt he currently had on and replaced it with the batman shirt.

It was then that Stiles noticed the poster on his wall. It was a poster from the Dark Knight movie. He raised an eyebrow as he approached the black and white poster. Upon further examination he noticed a sticky note attached to it. A hand reached up to pull it off.

_Here…I saw this and well I thought and well, I don't need it so you can have it._

Stiles frowned but shrugged. "Well, awesome."

* * *

Stiles was sure something was going on. There was a note in the mail, addressed to the quirky teen. Stiles frowned. No envelope just a folded piece of paper. Isn't this dangerous but Stiles recognized the hand writing.

_Stiles,_

_You looked really nice today. Red looks good on you._

"Okay, there is no way this is from Derek."

* * *

Stiles sighed as slipped into his jeep and froze. Someone had been in his car. He tilted his head to the left, eyes scrunched in concentration. Derek. His eyes quickly scanned the interior of the car and rested on the dash. Sitting right in the middle was a small black box. Said box was resting on top of a note. He picked up the box and then the note.

_Stiles,_

_I was out running errands and __I saw this and I thought of you__. I was out and __I figured that to somehow, make you feel more__. I got you this. _

_Derek_

_P.S And before your crazy hyperactive ass mind thinks too much into this. I'm just trying to be a nice Alpha. That is ALL! So don't you dare, let that mind of yours wander. Or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth._

Stiles rolled his eyes as he opened the box. Settled in the middle of the box was a chain necklace with two dog tags looped through the material. He picked it up and examined the tags. One had Derek's tattoo, which was christened the Hale Pack symbol. And underneath said symbol it said, "Hale Pack."

The brunette nodded in agreement, as if to say, nice. He then examined the other dog tag and couldn't help but grin. On this one it said.

_Stiles Stilinski.  
Hale Pack's Werewolf Expert  
Human but AWESOME. A bit annoying.  
Talks a lot.  
Selfless _

Stiles slipped on the necklace and chucked the box to the back. "Nice," he breathed, "well thanks Derek."

* * *

"STILES!" the Sheriff yelled, "You got mail!"

Stiles bounded down the stairs and grabbed the folded piece of paper. "You got a secret admirer son?" the Sheriff asked.

"You read the note!" Stiles all but yelled.

"Well son, it wasn't in an envelope, I had to make sure."

"You know that's against the law right?"

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Stiles, I'm the Sheriff and if my Son is getting mail from someone who doesn't believe in envelopes I'm going to open them to make sure it isn't laced with some kind of poison."

"Okay point taken," Stiles growled as he opened the note.

_Stiles,_

_Just so you can get off poor Danny's back. And well everyone else's back. Yes you are attractive. _

Stiles looked up, hands spread wide, "What the hell?

* * *

"Jesus!" Stiles yelled, "What the hell DEREK!"

"What are you doing home!" Derek barked as he backed himself up against Stiles' computer desk.

Stiles frowned, "Really," he growled, "I live here, or did you forget?"

"No, it's just, you aren't supposed to be home."

"Well, I decided to skip out on lacro-wait..how do you know what, no wait.." Stiles stumbled on his words. The teen reached up and ran a hand through his shaved head, "I'm a little concerned that you know my..well what's the word, daily routine."

"I don't," Derek growled.

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes," Derek growled.

"What time do I get up in the morning?"

"Six thir-" Derek stopped as he took in a sharp breath.

The brunette smirked, "Uh huh, sure."

"Whatever," Derek scowled.

Stiles sighed as he dropped his back pack, "Well then, what can I do for you Mr. Alpha Wolf?"

"I was out and I saw this and thought you'd might like it," Derek answered as he tossed Stiles a key chain. Stiles caught it, hands sliding over the silver colored metal. "Avengers?" he said, eyebrows raised.

Derek licked at his lips, "Yeah," he said, voice holding a hesitant tone, "you like Avengers right?"

"Well, I'm a nerd aren't I?"

"I mean that in a nice way," Derek breathed.

Stiles nodded, "Sure," he said as he began to loop it too his keys. "So do you-"

There was a loud thud and Stiles was looking up, "Well," he breathed, "never mind."

* * *

Derek growled. Someone else had been in Stiles' room. And that someone was going to get it. He glared at the teen, who's back was facing the window. Stiles was slipping on a shirt and Derek's eyes flashed red. Someone had been touching Stiles. "Stiles!" Derek barked.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled as he turned around, "You have to stop doing that!"

"Who was here?" Derek growled.

"A friend," Stiles breathed, "Am I not allowed to have friends?"

"No not when they've been touching you!"

Stiles frowned, "Hey!" he growled, "you can't dictate everything that happens in my life."

"Who was here?"

"None of your business," Stiles glared, "and even it was, you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with."

Derek growled as he turned around and made his way back towards the window. "Hey!" Stiles yelled, "Derek!"

"Here." Derek growled as he thrusted a box into Stiles' hands.

Stiles frowned as he watched Derek jump out the window. He opened the package and his breathing stopped. It was one of the many books that had survived the fire. Stiles had been pestering Derek about it for weeks. He wanted to take it home and keep it. He picked up the book and watched as a piece of paper slipped out. The brunette leant down to pick it up.

_Stiles,_

_I thought about it a lot. I really don't need the book, since I am a werewolf and I know all this stuff already. So you can have it. You're welcome. _

_Derek_

* * *

The jeep roared down the dirt path as he pulled up to Derek's burnt home. He threw the jeep into park right next to the Camaro and jumped out of his car. "DEREK!" he yelled, screamed, frustrated as he slammed the door shut.

Nothing.

"I know you can hear me!"

Nothing again.

"This is getting ridiculous! I know you've been at my house, in my room and I mean, what the hell is going on!"

Stiles let out a growl when he was ignored again. "DEREK JETHRO HALE!"

"What Stiles?"

"You have to stop doing that!" Stiles screamed as he turned around, "Are you like part ninja or something? Because seriously!"

Derek raised an eyebrow, arms across his chest, "What do you need?"

"You've been in my room again?"

"Have not."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Dude, I don't need to be a werewolf to know you're lying."

"How do you know I've been in your room?"

"Well one, I could smell the hint of you aftershave or whatever it is that is makes you smell the way you smell."

Derek growled.

"Which isn't a bad smell!" Stiles rushed out.

"Go on," Derek ground out.

"And two," Stiles breathed as he lifted up the CD that was in his hand, "this was on my desk and I know it was you that left it."

Derek frowned, "I didn't leave that."

"Derek, you realize to you that there was a note left with said CD and I know your hand writing."

"Not me," Derek huffed.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Okay, you know what, you can play the stupid game."

**_THUD_**

Stiles winched, the wind knocked out of him as Derek roughly shoved him against his jeep. "Okay, okay," Stiles breathed, "you're not stupid."

Derek took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He let out a whine when he realized that he was hurting the teen. And the whine turned into a whimper Stiles' heartbeat reached his ears. The teen's heart was racing. "Sorry," Derek apologized as he pulled back.

"No, no worries," Stiles whispered, "I'll just head out."

Derek shook his head, "No wait…I can yo-nevermind."

"Derek, you now you can trust me right?"

"I know."

"Then, what's going on."

Derek didn't answer he just pulled Stiles along till they were by his Camaro. He opened the passenger side and motioned Stiles to get in. Stiles set him an apprehensive look but caved and slid into the car. Derek closed the door and walked over to the driver side. He opened the door and slid in as well, closing the door with a slam. "Give me the CD," he ordered softly.

Stiles nodded as he handed the case over. Derek leaned over and started up the car. "Did you listen to the song?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, the minute I read the note I rushed over here."

"Okay."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Dude," he breathed, "you're nervous, why are you nervous."

"Just, Stiles, just listen the song okay."

"Alright."

Derek popped the CD in and skipped to the last track.

Stiles leaned back and let the song wash over him. It was about half way through the song, when realization sank in. Eyes wide he leaned forward to face the lycan.

_Cause I've been thinking 'bout you lately  
maybe you can save me  
from this crazy world we live in  
I know we could happen cause you know  
that I've been feeling you  
_

_I know you want me  
_

_There's no other, there's no other love  
that I'd rather have, no  
There ain't no one, there ain't no one else  
I want you for mysel_f

"Derek?" he whispered.

Derek took a deep breathe, "I just, I-I, well I didn't know how to tell you."

"How about by saying, 'oh hey Stiles, guess what I have feelings for you'?"

Derek sighed. "I love you," he said instead.

Stiles grinned, "Or that works too."

"Does that mean you love me too?"

"Oh I like this you," Stiles breathed as he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Derek's lips.

Derek reached over and grasped Stiles' shirt. He leaned in close, breath ghosting over Stiles lips he sang along with the song. "I've been thinking about you lately, maybe you can save me, from this crazy world we live in, I know we could happen, cause you know I've been feeling you."

**Yes? No? Maybe so? **


End file.
